¿Que pasa cuando dos no llegan a tiempo?
by haruno-san
Summary: En un día como cualquier otro dos amores se te pueden declarar pero si un tercero del cual nunca sospechaste se les adelanta que pasaria con aquellos dos? como lo tamarian? SASUSAKUNARU - KIBASAKU xD quien me entiende?


Buenas chicos! jaja aca les traje otro kibasaku espero que les guste...y escriban sobre esta pareja! xD asi leo yo también jaja

sin mas aca les dejo el fic

pero una úlitma cosa los personajes de la serie no me pertencen

ahora el fic!

* * *

Un pequeña demostracion de amor

Sasuke se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, bastante relajado si se podía decir, hace poco que había vuelto a Konoha y por fin había logrado cumplir con todos los requerimientos necesarios para poder quedarse en la aldea, claro siempre estaban los que lo miraban con cierto odio pero a el no le importaba el se encontraba relativamente feliz, solo le faltaba una cosa y eso era amor. De pronto sintió un chakra pero no pudo identificarlo, se paro para poder estar mas alerta pero cuando lo hizo unas delicadas y suaves manos le taparon los ojos

-¿Sabes quien soy?- dijo esta colgada de una rama. El Uchiha solo sonrío de lado y suspiro

- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, Sakura - dijo apartando sus manos y darse vuelta para quedar cara a cara mientras la pelirosa le sonreía, el cerro un momento los ojos como meditando lo que iba hacer y cuando los abrió pudo verlo a el abrasándola y escucharla gritar del susto por el fuerte agarre. Ambos dejaron de mandar chakra a sus pies, ahí se encontraban ya en el piso Naruto y Sakura en el piso riendo, Naruto aun la abrasaba por la cintura esa escena que no le gusto para nada.

-¡Naruto no me vuelvas a asustar así! - dijo la pelirosa entre risas y un ligero mal humor por el golpe aunque enseguida recupero su buen humor. Sasuke le extendió su mano la cual ella acepto y se levanto no así lo hizo con Naruto

- Es que Sakura-chan, no te puedo abrasar, es que yo te quiero ¡¡demasiado!! - dijo el rubio abrasándola nuevamente y resaltando la última palabra

- Pero no tanto como yo, dobe - dijo Sasuke abrasándola a la pelirosa, que estaba un poco shokeada por la reacción de el, pero no le dio tiempo ni de pensar porque ambos la jalaban de un lado a otro

-dobe- dijo Sasuke

-teme- dijo Naruto

-dobe- volvió a repetir Sasuke

-teme- volvió a repetir Naruto

-eh...chicos...dejen de pelar o por lo menos suéltenme - dijo Sakura con una gota estilo anime en su frente

-dobe- eso era señal de que no le harían caso -teme-estaba empezando a perder la paciencia -dobe- seguía diciendo Sasuke -TEME- repitió esta vez ya molesto Naruto -DOBE- Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia -TEME- dijo Naurto soltando a Sakura y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, ambos integrantes del equipo llevaban un buen tiempo teniendo su pelea monosílaba

-¡¡¡DOBE!!!- grito Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba - Sakura no esta - dijo tapándole la boca

-¡¡TEME!! ¿donde esta Sakura?- dijo el rubio dicho esto apareció la pelirosa

-Ey chicos me alegro que hayan terminado de pelear - dijo abrasándolos fuerte y dándoles un fuerte beso en la mejilla a los dos, cosa que ninguno negó su pequeña demostración de amor al igual que ella no rechazo las suyas - me voy - les dijo finalmente ella, pero ambos le tomaron de las manos

-¿A donde vas? - preguntaron al unísono

Ella rodeo los ojos y respondió - me voy con Kiba - dijo señalando al Inuzuka que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos con Akamaru. Este se acerco y los saludo

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que llevan aquí ustedes? - dijo Naruto señalándolos a Kiba y Akamaru

- Desde que la soltaron, calculo unos 15 minutos - dijo este

- Bueno, vámonos - dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Kiba

- Si - dijo simplemente con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Adonde van? - volvieron a preguntar en coro Sasuke y Naruto

- ¿Ustedes practican coro? - rió irónico Kiba

- Me invito a SALIR - dijo Sakura remarcando la última palabra. Ambos se quedaron atónitos viendo como ambos se alejaban caminando hacia donde se encontraba Akamaru mientras hablaban amenamente, además de que se quedaron viendo como el chico perro se acercaba demasiado a SU SAKURA

- Nos la vas a pagar Kiba Inuzuka - volvieron a decir en coro

- Enserio ¿ practican coro o que? - grito el chico para que ambos lo escucharan, el y Sakura empezaron a reír mientras se subían en Akamaru para irse a quien sabe quien. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron en una forma cómplice y sonrieron los seguirían e intentarían cualquier cosa para que el Inuzuka no se le acercara a SU SAKURA, después verían que harían con Sakura, porque ambos estaban confiados de que sería de ellos, aunque quizá deberían compartirla pero por lo menos seria de ellos.

* * *

CONTINUARA O NO? JAJA SOLO CON COMENTARIOS SE PUEDEN ALARGAR xD

Espero que les haya gustadoy si me lo dicen puedo hacer un capitulo mas al igual que estoy considerando hacerlo con el fic métodos...

DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI?!! jaja

y lean mis otros fics ... y habalndo de ellos no me maten por el sasusaku y el narusaku que todavía no termino!!! veo si este finde puedo hacer un cap mas !!

besotes...

.. (mi correo) jaja x si les gusto besito


End file.
